St. Ruzhnovsburg, Ruslandic Republic
St. Ruzhnovsburg is a mega city located on the western coast of Finland next to the Gulf of Bothnia 70 miles near the Ruslandic-Asterian Border. It is the current capital of the Ruslandic Republic and is going on some major construction. St. Ruzhnovsburg would be considered the largest megacity in UMB by December or the end of November.. History St. Ruzhnovsburg was founded and built in 1237 and its named after Saint Volgan Ruzhnov (1185-1245), the 120th leader of the Orthodox church. It started out as a small village 10 miles from the Finland coast next to the Gulf of Bothnia. The King, Mikhail XVIII demanded his builders to build a village for peasants on the coast of Western finland facing the Gulf of Bothnia. But, the area was a huge plain full of huge grasses and swampy grounds. Building the village took 13 months and 20 days full of Complication, stress, and sickness. Over 230 people died in the effort of building St. Ruzhnovsburg and half of the builders got sick and died eventually. After the construction of the village, the survivors are proud of surviving through the tough pain on building St. Ruzhnovsburg. The village started small, but grew bigger in 1350. The village was very big and can fit over 10,000 people making it one of the largest villages in Medieval Europe. Over 200 years later, the Swedish Empire invaded the Colony of St. Ruzhnovsburg and occupied it. The Ruslandic Republic tries to fight the Swedes to get back St. Ruzhnovsburg but the Swedes were too strong and then, came Tsarist Russia. Russia invaded Rusland in 1579 making Rusland dissolve and occupied by Russia. Many years later.. Many years later, Russia turned into the Russian empire and declare war on Sweden for control over the Baltic coasts. Russia invaded the baltic countries of Estonia, Lativa, and Lithuania and then fought at St. Ruzhnovsburg. Luckily, the Russians won St. Ruzhnovsburg and made a peace treaty with Sweden. The citizens of St. Ruzhnovsburg are very happy to be freed from the Swedes.. The village of St. Ruzhnovsburg grew and grew for hundreds of years.. Soviet Union occupation While Rusland was occupied by the Soviet union, St. Ruzhnovsburg grew extremely big and expanded to the coast of Finland next to the Gulf of Bothnia. During WWII, St. Ruzhnovsburg was badly damaged and badly bombed by the Nazi planes. The soldiers of St. Ruzhnovsburg try to fight off the Nazis and win the battle of St. Ruzhnovsburg. The battle of St. Ruzhnovsburg was a very deadly battle with over 1.4 million Russians dead and 300,000 Nazis dead and 200 surrendered Nazis. After the war, St. Ruzhnovsburg was growing rapidly and the population reached 1.4 million. St. Ruzhnovsburg is considered the 3rd Biggest city in Europe that time. During 1991, Rusland wanted independence from the USSR but they decline which started the 1991 Revolutions. Many riots and battles took place in the outskirts and in St. Ruzhnovsburg. But, on December 1991, Soviet forces withdrew from Rusland and then, the USSR broke up, giving its soviet republics independence. Rusland cheered and celebrated on that night when the Soviet union broke up. Modern St. Ruzhnovsburg St. Ruzhnovsburg is rapidly growing and is becoming one of the most biggest cities seen in UMB. information coming soon